


Celebrate

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: A horrible day can turn into a celebration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

****

Celebrate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.  
 **Beta:** None  
 **Author’s Note:** I had to write something for Halloween.

* * *

Harry stood alone in the Astronomy Tower. It was Halloween night, and everyone else was celebrating down in the Great Hall. Harry didn’t want to celebrate; for him, it was not a day to celebrate. Instead, he wanted to take some time to himself and reflect back on…

“Harry?”

…his life who just walked into the room.

“Over here.”

Harry heard soft footsteps behind him and smelled the familiar sweet cologne as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He laid his hands on top.

“I’ve been looking for you.”

“I know. I knew you would find me though.”

“I always will.”

Harry felt his hand lift and something warm slip over his finger.

“Draco?”

“Marry me?”

Harry looked out to the sky and faintly heard the laughter from the Great Hall. 

“Yes.”

As Draco turned Harry around to kiss him properly, Harry finally decided that Halloween might be worth celebrating after all.

**_~fin_ **


End file.
